House Call
House Call is the 13th episode of the fifth season and the 101st overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones are plagued by Leftover Demonic Energy at the Manor. A Witch Doctor cleanses the house, but he puts the Charmed Ones under a hex because he thinks they are Evil Witches. Paige gets obsessed with loving Glen, Piper with cleaning and Phoebe is desperately wanting to kill the competition. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 5x13Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x13Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x13Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x13Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x13Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x13Glen.png|Glen Belland 5x13Jessica.png|Jessica Belland 5x13Spencer.png|Spencer Ricks 5x13WitchDoctor1.png|Witch Doctor 5x13WitchDoctor2.png|Witch Doctor 5x13Minister.png|Minister 5x13Photographer.png|Photographer Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''The Witch DoctorWitch Doctors#Book of Shadows :''Little is known of Witch Doctors :except for their dedication to expel :evil spirits from demonic footholds. :Using strange unknown magic rituals, Witch :Doctors feel their outsider status as watchdogs :of evil gives them the freedom to attack evil in :all its shifting guises. :They may be summoned via the following spell: :Combine Liverwort, Pinch of Dragon :Root and Snakeskin over Chant: :Free us from the ties that bind :Of evil magic entertwined :We call upon the one who cures :He who's to the Dark inured. ''Vanishing Spell :''Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :to be Unseen ''Purification Spell :''Combine together Rosemary, Sage, Eucalyptus and Whale Oil. :Burn the ingredients and allow the smoke to fill the area that :you wish to cleanse while you are ringing a blessed bell while :chanting this spell Loudly: ::Eimo ::Dama ::Sayto ::Mundo 'Spells' ''To Reverse the''' Vanishing Spell Due to the Witch Doctor's hex, Piper got obsessed by cleaning. In the end, she cast the Vanishing Spell to make the Manor disappear. Leo managed to shock her out of the hex by saying that Phoebe was still in the house when Piper cast the spell, and thus not only made the Manor vanish, but Phoebe as well. Piper then cast this spell to undo her Vanishing Spell, causing the Manor to return (with Phoebe in it). :''Let the Object of Objection return, :so that its existence may be reaffirmed. '''Potions ''Animal Transformation Potion Due to the Witch Doctor's hex, Phoebe got obsessed by killing the competition. She brew this potion to turn Spencer Ricks into a turkey. She took the turkey to the Manor, where she wanted to kill and stuff it. However, Paige and Piper managed to convince the Witch Doctor to lift the curse on Phoebe before she could do so. Spencer Ricks was turned into himself again, not remembering anything of him being a turkey. 'Powers' *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper when trying to blow up the Demonic Energy that was holding Phoebe, but she blew two holes in the ceiling instead. She later blew up the chandelier, a window in the kitchen and Leo. *'Apportation:' Used by the Witch Doctor to apport a photo of the sisters and Paige's keys. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Witch Doctor. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Cursing:' Used by the Witch Doctor to curse the sisters; he turned their characters flaws into obessions. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to Glamour into Jessica. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Leo to reconstitute after Piper blew him up. 5x13P1.png|Piper tries to blow up the Phantasm. 5x13P2.png|Piper tries to blow up the Phantasm another time. 5x13P3.png|Piper blows up the chandelier. 5x13P4.png|The Witch Doctor apports a family photo. 5x13P5.png|The Witch Doctor apports Paige's keys. 5x13P6.png|The Witch Doctor fading out. 5x13P7.png|The Witch Doctor fading in. 5x13P8.png|Leo orbing out. 5x13P9.png|Paige is put under a hex. 5x13P10.png|Leo orbing in. 5x13P11.png|Piper is put under a hex. 5x13P12.png|Piper blows up a window in the kitchen. 5x13P13.png|Leo orbs out. 5x13P14.png|Phoebe is put under a hex. 5x13P15.png|Paige orbing out with Jessica. 5x13P16.png|Paige orbing into Purgatory with Jessica. 5x13P17.png|Paige orbing out. 5x13P18.png|Leo orbing in. 5x13P19.png|Paige Glamouring into Jessica. 5x13P20.png|Paige orbs so Leo can't stop her. 5x13P22.png|Piper blows up Leo. 5x13P23.png|Leo Reconstituting. 5x13P24.png|Leo orbing out. 5x13P25.png|Leo orbing in. 5x13P26.png|Leo orbing out with Jessica. 5x13P27.png|Paige reverses her Glamour. 5x13P28.png|Leo and Paige orbing out. 5x13P29.png|Leo and Paige orbing in. 5x13P30.png|Leo orbing out with Phoebe. 'Artifacts' *'Wand' - The Witch Doctor used a wand to capture the Evil Spirits in the Manor. Beings Magical Beings *'Witch Doctors' - The Charmed Ones summoned a Witch Doctor to the Manor to let him cleanse their house, because of all the leftover demonic energy. He cleansed their house, but he put a hex on the Charmed Ones, as he thought they were evil witches. Mortals *'Glen Belland '- Paige's best friend. He came to San Fransisco to tell Paige that he was getting married, right when she was falling in love with him. *'Jessica' - Glen Belland's future wife. Because of the Witch Doctor, Paige got obsessed with Glen and she orbed Jessica to the Purgatory. Paige then glamoured into Jessica and planned on marrying Glen. Leo however saved her, and Jessica and Glen married. *'Spencer Ricks' - An advice columnist at The Daily. He was being controversial in his column, causing Phoebe to loose readers. When she became obsessed due to a hex, she turned him into a turkey and wanted to kill and stuff him. The hex was reversed before she could do so, and Spencer was turned into himself again, remembering nothing of it. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|House Call WB Trailer *The WB used the promo title ''"Obsessions" for this episode. *Paige uses her glamouring power for the first time in this episode, despite having never used or mentioned it before. *When the Witch Doctor destroys the TV in the living room, Paige is worried because she can't see The Osbournes. *The set used by the photographers when they are taking pictures of Phoebe is the same set used in an episode of the WB TV series "What I Like About You". *Phoebe's front cover spread and interview are for 415 Magazine, which is where Prue used to work. This spread will be referenced in Baby's First Demon, when Jason takes over the paper and tells her that he saw it. *The same church was used in season 4 for Phoebe's wedding in the episode "Marry-Go-Round." *The opening sequence in which Paige puts on make up and tries on different clothes is similar to that of Prue in "Wicca Envy". *The same ledge in Purgatory is used by Cortez in "Charmed Again, Part 2" and Barbas in "Sympathy for the Demon". *Starting with this episode and continuing for the rest of the season, pictures in the opening credits of Julian McMahon, have been replaced with clips of the three girls. The first is Holly's first power-clip from the season 3 credits (a clip of the episode Ms. Hellfire) the second and third are Alyssa and Rose's from the earlier season 5 episodes A Witch's Tail, Part 1 and Part 2. *Phoebe is the only sister who gives any hint of being aware that something is wrong with her during this episode, as she says, "I'm possessed." However, later she seems shocked that she was coming at Leo with a cleaver, so maybe this is just a figure of speech. *This is the final episode in which Glen is featured on screen. Although he attends Paige's funeral in Still Charmed And Kicking, he is not shown on screen. *This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. References to other movies, books, mythology etc. *Piper says to Paige, who's leaving to see Glen, "Alright, Sally, go meet Harry" a reference to the 1989 movie "When Harry Met Sally". *Piper twitches her nose when the celling falls in on her. This is possibly in reference to the classic TV show "Bewitched". Glitches *When Paige gets ready to see Glen, she puts pink lipstick on, but when she gets downstairs it's red. *When Paige apologizes to Glen and Jessica, there is a guy jogging behind her, when it pans back to Paige the guy is gone. International Titles *'French:' Envoûtement (Enchantment) *'Czech:' Lidské slabosti (Human Weakness) *'Slovak:' ''Návšteva v dome (Visit in the House)'' *'Russian:' Zov doma'' (Call of the House)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Obsesiones (Obsessions) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La obsesión (Obsession) *'Serbian:' Opsesije zovu (Obsessions call) *'German:' Quälgeister (Pests) Photo Gallery Episode Stills X08-01.jpg 802-04.jpg 5x13-07.jpg 5x13-06.jpg 5x13-05.jpg 5x13-04.jpg 5x13-01.jpg Screencaps 5x13-1.png 5x13-2.png 5x13-3.png 5x13-4.png 5x13-5.png 5x13-6.png 5x13-7.png 5x13-8.png 5x13-9.png 5x13-10.png 5x13-11.png 5x13-12.png 5x13-13.png 5x13-14.png 5x13-15.png 5x13-16.png 5x13-17.png 5x13-18.png 5x13-19.png 5x13-20.png 5x13-21.png 5x13-22.png 5x13-23.png 5x13-24.png 5x13-25.png 5x13-26.png 5x13-27.png 5x13-28.png 5x13-29.png 5x13-30.png 5x13-31.png 5x13-32.png 5x13-33.png 5x13-34.png 5x13-35.png 5x13-36.png 5x13-37.png 5x13-38.png 5x13-39.png 5x13-40.png 5x13-41.png 5x13-42.png 5x13-43.png 5x13-44.png 5x13-45.png 5x13-46.png 5x13-47.png 5x13-48.png 5x13-49.png 5x13-50.png 5x13-51.png 5x13-52.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5